


soft spot

by starrybun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's Really Sweet, M/M, kenma has a soft spot for hinata, they throw snow at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybun/pseuds/starrybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow falls like little dancers, and it coats his eyelashes and makes the grass a patchy white. It's really cold. Not unbearably so, but enough for his breath to make puff clouds in the air, and enough for his hands to feel kind of numb, even when buried deep in his pockets. He kind of wants to leave- to go home and cocoon himself in blankets and make some progress on his newest game, but he finds himself able to stay longer when he looks up from the snowy grass and to the form of Hinata, who is sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes. He looks a little silly, with his nose scrunched up and his tongue in the air, but Kenma finds the corners of his lips turning upwards, anyways.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>On a snowy evening at the park, Kenma's endearment for Hinata really shows. Also, Hinata's hands are cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft spot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sleepy and could think about nothing but playing in the snow and how sweet kenhina is. I combined the two together.

The snow falls like little dancers, and it coats his eyelashes and makes the grass a patchy white. It's really cold. Not unbearably so, but enough for his breath to make puff clouds in the air, and enough for his hands to feel kind of numb, even when buried deep in his pockets. He kind of wants to leave- to go home and cocoon himself in blankets and make some progress on his newest game, but he finds himself able to stay longer when he looks up from the snowy grass and to the form of Hinata, who is sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes. He looks a little silly, with his nose scrunched up and his tongue in the air, but Kenma finds the corners of his lips turning upwards, anyways.

"I don't think that's good for you," Kenma comments, and Hinata's a little startled before he turns his head to look at his friend.

"Geez, Kenma, live a little! It's just snow." Hinata crosses his arms over his chest. He scowls, but it looks more like he's pouting than anything else. He doesn't look even a tiny bit intimidating.

"You mean dirty city snow," Kenma shoots back.

Hinata's scowl intensifies. "It's not even that bad! At least I'm not afraid to take risks!"

Kenma can't believe what he's hearing. "That's not true. What happened to all of those times when you were about to play in a game but got really nervous and had to go to the bathroom?" Then his voice dips down low and quiet, "besides, I know all about risks. I killed a man, once."

"Kenma, that's-" Hinata's eyes then widen, before his mouth stretches in a grin. "I'm going to have to stop you before you get to anyone else!" He bends down and scoops snow into his hand- it's not enough to form a nice snowball but it is enough to have a little bit in his palm- and he launches it at Kenma. Most of it misses him but a tiny amount dusts Kenma's face.

Kenma gasps and then he feels himself smiling, too, and he gathers snow into his hand and throws it at Hinata's shoulder. "I'd like to see you try."

For a while they run around, chasing each other with snow. Sometimes, Kenma hides behind things to throw Hinata off so that he can surprise him, but for the most part, he is content with playing fair.

Eventually, Kenma feels tired so he goes to sit on a park bench. Hinata follows, and for a few minutes they just sit in silence. At this point, it's almost dark out. The sky is dark gray and the streetlamps are on, making the snow sparkle like glitter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenma sees Hinata rubbing his hands together. He presses them to his lips and blows on them, and Kenma feels his heart swell with fondness.

A rush of boldness hits him and he looks up at the snowflakes falling and spiraling downwards. He sneaks a peek at Hinata and then sticks his tongue out. The snow just tastes like water. It's not unpleasant, just cold.

"Kenma! What happened to dirty city snow?!" Hinata sounds thoroughly offended. Kenma glances at him and he looks it, too.

"I'm living a little," he replies. Hinata glares at him and then his face cracks and he lets out a giggle. Soon, Kenma is laughing with him. By the time they're finished, Kenma's stomach hurts some but he feels like he could float on a cloud.

"Let's go back," Hinata says after a while longer. "I'm freezing and I think my fingers are gonna fall off!" He holds up his hands, then. They're bright red, and Kenma wants to hold them to keep them warm. So he does. He reaches out for Hinata's hands and rubs them with his own.

"Any better?" He asks, looking up at Hinata. He's still holding his hands.

Hinata pulls them away, and says, voice unusually shy, "y-yeah. Thanks." The tips of his ears are rosy, but Kenma thinks it can't be from anything but the cold.

Hinata jumps up from the bench, then, and starts to walk back in the direction they came from. The snow is falling thickly now, and the back of his coat is blanketed in snow. Kenma trails behind him, and soon Hinata is filling the empty space in the air with tidbits of conversation. He tells Kenma about Natsu's new favorite show, how he was praised at practice the other day, how he saw a stray cat on the way to school that he wanted to take home with him. For the most part, Kenma just makes noises of acknowledgement or adds one or two words of his own. Because he wasn't really contributing to the conversation, the extra spaces in the air soon become empty again, and he walks behind Hinata in silence.

Soon, Hinata stops walking and turns to face Kenma. In the barely there lighting, Kenma couldn't tell if he was frustrated or if he was angry, but his face kept squishing up into weird expressions and then he thrust his hand out, eyes focused on the snowy ground. His hand shook as he spoke, "K-Kenma! I've been trying to talk but you just won't talk back to me. I was trying to keep it off of my mind but you weren't helping me any and I can't focus on anything and it's driving me crazy and I-"

He takes in a deep breath and looks up at Kenma. "I, um, well..." Kenma raises an expectant eyebrow. "Um, my hand's been kind of cold and I really want...can you hold it?"

Kenma takes Hinata's outstretched hand in his own, and twines their fingers together. "Just this hand?"

"Yeah, just that hand is cold this time!" When they walk with their hands linked, Hinata buries his face into Kenma's coat, extremely embarrassed, and Kenma squeezes his fingers in return. Hinata refuses to say anything for the rest of the walk back to Kenma's house, but it doesn't bother Kenma. He feels butterflies flutter in his tummy and he smiles into his scarf and he's happy all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is astralbun! come say hi and talk to me about kenhina : )


End file.
